Vigilia con lo que deseas: se puede cumplir
by Neusal
Summary: ¿Quién dice que los deseos no se pueden cumplir? ¿ Qué pasaría si un día eso que tanto has deseado se hace realidad? ¿Y si resulta ser que el mayor deseo de Magnus se convierte en la mayor pesadilla de Alec?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

-Deberíamos irnos- insistía Magnus.

-No podemos. Toda esta gente nos necesita: no les podemos abandonar-.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos quedarnos? Estamos inmersos en una guerra, Batari, he visto decenas de ellas y todas acaban igual: muertos, muertos y más muertos. Todo esto no nos incumbe. Ellos son mundanos, tarde o temprano morirán ya sea hoy o de aquí a 20 años pero nosotros no. No tenemos que correr su mismo destino-.

-Magnus, mi amor- la chica le acarició dulcemente la mejilla- son más que simples mundanos: son personas que también merecen vivir. Soy enfermera y sé que puedo ayudarles-.

-Pero tú eres una ifrit no tienes magia, no puedes protegerte a ti misma-.

-Afortunadamente mi novio es un poderoso brujo que sí que la tiene- le sonrió la chica.

Finalmente Batari consiguió convencer a Magnus Bane y ambos se quedaron a curar a los diversos heridos que iban llegando. Cuando finalmente la noche cayó la pareja volvió a la casa donde se hospedaban y Bane puso un hechizo para que nada ni nadie los molestara esa noche y pudieran descansar tranquilos. Catarina Loss les estaba esperando con un caliente plato de sopa. Eran pocos los seres inmortales que todavía permanecían en Yakarta y los que lo hacían se habían agrupado todos en esa casa.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Magnus a su fiel amiga Catarina.

-Sí, todo bien pero las cosas empiezan a complicarse. Cada vez tenemos más heridos y ya no nos queda sitio en el hospital…-

-Todo irá bien- la tranquilizó Batari – con su magia Magnus puede curarles rápidamente y así habrá más sitio para los que vayan llegando- respondió ella tan positiva como siempre.

-¿Y qué me dices de la comida? Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones- le replicó otro brujo que había por allí.

-Magnus hará aparecer comida ¿No es así?- Le pidió la chica. Como era habitual el Brujo obedeció a su novia y con un simple chasquido de dedos llenó la mesa de víveres para todos.

Y así fueron pasando las semanas: durante el día el grupo de brujos que había decidido permanecer allí curaban incansablemente a todos los heridos de guerra y por la noche se reunían alrededor de esa mesa y compartían largas charlas.

Batari se hizo famosa rápidamente entre la población civil: todos hablaban de esa bella enfermera que curaba a todos los heridos con amor y cariño y siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Esa noche después de la ducha (que evidentemente le había proporcionado Magnus) se dirigió como de costumbre a esa mesa para cenar con sus compañeros pero lo que le esperaba allí la dejó sin palabras: toda la sala estaba repleta de flores y varias velas brillaban con luz mágica de colores. Magnus estaba arrodillado en medio de la sala vestido completamente de blanco al igual que todos los otros brujos que estaban de pie detrás de Bane formando un semicírculo.

-Batari- empezó Magnus- eres la persona más extraordinaria que jamás he conocido y estoy convencido de que eres el amor de mi vida. Desde que empezamos a salir hace 53 años no habido ni un solo día en que no diera gracias al universo por traerte hasta mí. Te amo con locura y quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo, pero no como mi novia, sino como mi esposa. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

La chica se puso las manos en la boca y lágrimas de emoción empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas

-Sí, claro que sí-

La pareja se abrazó y se fundió en un tierno beso mientras los espectadores aplaudían entusiasmados. Catarina cogió un libro y se puso delante de la pareja para oficiar la ceremonia

-¿Ahora?- Batari todavía no se creía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Sí, ahora mismo. No quiero esperar ni un minuto más.-

Y así fue como se formó el matrimonio de Magnus y Batari Bane. El brujo creó un portal para llevarse a su mujer lejos de la guerra para pasar su especial noche de bodas. Al día siguiente Batari convenció al brujo de que tenían que regresar a Yakarta junto a sus amigos para seguir ayudando a los heridos, enfermos y huérfanos que la guerra estaba dejando.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se habían casado y Magnus no podía estar más feliz: quizá una guerra no era el mejor escenario para disfrutar de su luna de miel pero se habían prometido que cuando todo eso terminasen harían ese esperado viaje: Bane quería enseñarle el mundo entero a su mujer y ponerlo a sus pies. Tenía planeado darle una vida de ensueño pero todo eso se desvaneció la tarde en que una bala atravesó el estómago de Batari. Ni la poderosa magia de Magnus ni los grandes conocimientos en medicina de Catarina pudieron impedir que la muerte se llevara a la joven bruja.

Magnus cogió una depresión de la cual tardó años en poder salir y estaba completamente convencido de que jamás volvería amar a nadie con tanta intensidad. Cada vez que hablaba de Batari el dolor se le hacía insoportable así que decidió dejar de hacerlo convirtiéndose en otro de los grandes secretos del subterráneo: tan solo los que presenciaron esa boda sabían la verdad: el poderoso Magnus Bane era viudo.

Fueron pasando los años y aunque el brujo siempre tenía en mente a su difunta esposa la verdad es que pudo recomponer su vida y volver a enamorarse, pero a decir verdad nadie podía llenar del todo el vació que Batari le dejó.

Continua en capitulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

El suave pelaje de Presidente Miau cosquilleándole el rostro le despertó. Al principio se sobresaltó por no encontrarse en su cama pero segundos después reconoció de inmediato ese lugar: volvía a estar durmiendo junto a Magnus que le abrazaba con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al brujo y arrimarse a él todo lo posible e inevitablemente éste también se despertó.

-Angelito ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó.

-Sí. Siento despertarte- le contestó Alec acurrucándose en el torso del subterráneo.

-No pasa, no te preocupes- le decía cariñosamente en voz baja mientras le abraza aún más fuerte y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

El nefilim se dejó acariciar mientras cerraba los ojos y le venían flashes de todo lo ocurrido meses atrás: descubrir que Magnus y Camille habían tenido una relación amorosa, él hablando con Camille a escondidas de su novio, Magnus dejándole en ese túnel y el dolor que sintió. Notó una fuerte punzada en el corazón y nauseas en el estómago al recordar la soledad y el vacío que la pérdida de Magnus le había creado, los días sin comer y las noches sin dormir. La sensación de terror absoluto al no saber si Magnus estaba vivo o muerto cuando fue a rescatarlo a Edom y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y que éstas empezaran a recorrer por sus mejillas mojando el pecho del Gran Brujo.

-Alexander mi amor- le susurró Bane mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Lo siento-.

-No pasa nada cielo, tienes mucho dolor cerrado dentro y por algún lado tiene que salir. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar pero sácalo todo. Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir tanto de verdad…-

-No, no lo sientas. Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido toda mía-.

-Da igual de quien fuera la culpa, lo importante es que ahora ya nada nos va a separar. Te amo, te amo demasiado para poder vivir sin ti-.

El "te amo" que Bane le acababa de decir le dio media vida a Alec. Hacía tan solo unas horas que Magnus le había entregado su diario personal en ese tejado y se habían reconciliado. El brujo había creado un portal para ir a su piso y allí estuvieron hablando y retomaron de nuevo su relación para posteriormente hacer el amor apasionadamente y besarse hasta quedar dormidos.

El subterráneo estuvo colmando de mimos a su joven novio hasta que éste cerró los ojos de nuevo quedándose dormido. Bane no tardó más de tres minutos en hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Serían las 8:00 de la mañana cuando su teléfono de trabajo le despertó. Debido al gran volumen de trabajo que tenía, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn decidió tener dos números de teléfono diferentes: uno para conocidos y amigos y otro para los clientes. Pulsó la tecla roja para colgar y miró rápidamente que la melodía de la llamada no hubiese despertado al nefilim que dormía plácidamente a su lado: Alec ni se había enterado de que el teléfono había estado sonando. Salió sigilosamente de la cama para no despertarle: había sido una temporada muy dura para el joven cazador de sombras y necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Salió de su piso para ir hacer un par de recados y de paso comprar los ingredientes para prepararle un apetitoso desayuno a su novio. Al entrar al piso de nuevo se sorprendió positivamente al ver que Alec ya estaba despierto y le estaba esperando en la cocina con el cuaderno azul que le había regalado el día anterior.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante?-

Le preguntó el brujo al nefilim no sin cierta preocupación. Ese cuaderno contenía su vida escrita y estaba convencido de que ciertos pasajes no serían del agrado de su pareja.

-Ni lo he abierto. Te estoy esperando-.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?-

-Quiero que me lo expliques tú, que lo leamos juntos. Ya que has decidido compartir tu pasado conmigo quiero que lo compartamos de verdad-.

-Me parece una idea formidable Alexander pero ¿Te parecería bien esperar un par de semanas para leerlo?-

-¿Por?- Alec preguntó extrañado.

-Esta mañana, mientras estaba comprando el desayuno lo he estado pensando. Alexander…aquí hay toda mi vida. Jamás pensé que algún día se lo dejaría leer a nadie así que las cosas están escritas sin censura alguna, tal cual las viví y sentí y como ya sabes soy un alocado brujo pervertido con muchos años a mis espaldas. Seguramente más de la mitad de lo que hay en estas páginas no te gustará. Emocionalmente aún no estás recuperado de todo lo que has pasado y creo que quizá esto- dando unos golpecitos al cuaderno- no te será muy beneficioso-.

-Está bien, si crees que esto es lo mejor esperaré entonces. Gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo-.

-Ayer ya te lo prometí: no más secretos entre nosotros-

Se besaron cariñosamente.

-Una cosa más- volvió hablar Bane con un deje de preocupación en la voz- sea lo que sea que leas aquí… ahora estoy contigo y es a ti a quien amo-.

-No debes preocuparte: esta temporada sin ti he tenido tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón: el pasado no es más que eso: pasado. Me da igual lo que hayas hecho, tan solo me importa lo que eres ahora-.

* * *

A medida que iban pasando los días Alec iba recuperando el peso que había perdido tras pasar tantos días sin prácticamente comer, sus ojos azules dejaron de mirar con tristeza y volvían a brillar con fuerza y le desaparecieron esas oscuras y feas ojeras de no dormir y tanto llorar. Su relación con el subterráneo iba viento en popa, incluso mejor que cuando rompieron así que Magnus creyó que ya era el momento de mostrarle toda la verdad sobre él a su novio: había llegado el momento de leer ese cuaderno.

El brujo volvía a casa con el corazón disparado y no tan solo porque caminaba deprisa sino porque estaba realmente nervioso: le iba a mostrar a Alec algo que jamás había mostrado a nadie más: toda la verdad sobre él. Mil preguntas abordaban su cabeza ¿Y si al nefilim no le gustaba su pasado? ¿Y si los detalles sobre su vida hacían que Alec lo mirase de modo diferente? Por suerte, Alexander Lightwood no estaba aún en casa. Magnus se alegró: así tendría tiempo de prepararlo todo. Para Bane ese momento era muy importante y quería que fuera de lo más especial para ambos; como si fuera su primera vez. Preparó una romántica cena y decoró la casa a conciencia. Cuando el nefilim llegó a casa ambos se sumergieron en el jacuzzi dejando que las burbujas masajearan sus cuerpos y luego cenaron tranquilamente. Al finalizar se sentaron en su cómodo sofá donde les estaba esperando el cuaderno azul. Con una mano Alec cogió el cuaderno y con la otra acarició la nuca de Bane. Ambos se sonrieron. Había llegado el momento de desvelar los secretos que ocultaban todas esas líneas. Alec sujetaba ese cuaderno como si fuera un libro sagrado escrito por el mismísimo Arcángel Raziel. Lo observó unos segundos, abrió la tapa y ya se disponía a leer la primera página cuando Magnus se la tapó con su larga mano.

-Espera, eso no es todo- confesó- hay algo más que debo mostrarte y no sería sincero del todo contigo si no lo hiciera-.

-¿Hay otro libro?- Preguntó dudoso.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn cogió a su novio de la mano y le guió hacia su despacho, allí apartó su mesa de trabajo y levantó la alfombra que había debajo dejando ver una puerta en el suelo. La abrió y unas escaleras aparecieron ante ellos. Los azules ojos del nefilim, que ya eran grandes de por si, prácticamente doblaron su tamaño: ese piso donde había estado viviendo junto a Magnus antes de que rompieran tenía una especie de sótano y él jamás se había enterado. Bane chasqueó los dedos y unas luces se encendieron, puso las manos encima de los hombros del cazador de demonios, que seguía alucinando, y le guió hacia abajo. Al llegar al fin de esas escaleras Alexander contempló la sala a la que habían llegado completamente en silencio.

-En este bloque hay dos pisos más con un sótano como este- explicó el brujo en un intento de romper ese silencio que no sabía si interpretar como algo bueno o malo.

Alec, que no dejaba de mirar por todas partes sin moverse del punto donde Magnus le había colocado, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Todo esto son…?- El nefilim no osó terminar la pregunta.

-¿Objetos de personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi larga vida? Sí, lo son, pero solo de los que de alguna manera u otra han sido importantes para mí, ya sea como relación amorosa o como amistad-.

Alec seguía petrificado mirando todo aquello: había varios grandes baúles, libros, fotos, una larga lanza decorada con plumas e incluso un bonito cuadro pintado con muy buen gusto. Alec dedujo que se lo habría regalado ese tal Leonardo de Vinci.

-¿Puedo? Pidió permiso para moverse por la sala

-Por supuesto. Al igual que mi cuaderno ahora esta sala también te pertenece: puedes entrar las veces que quieras y mirar lo que te apetezca.

El joven Lightwood dio una rápida vuelta por allí, abrió un par de esos baúles y luego se dirigió, bajo la atenta mirada de Magnus, hacia una funda de esas que se utilizan para guardar ropa. La abrió. El corazón le dio un vuelco: era un antiguo vestido de novia.

-Se llamaba Batari- suspiró Bane.

Alec se giró y sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron a esas doradas pupilas de gato. Magnus le alargó una foto.

-¿Ella… tú?- No sabía como hacer aquella pregunta porque seguramente en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Sí Alexander, me casé con ella. La verdad es que soy viudo-.

El joven se quedó en shock. Una cosa era que su novio hubiese tenido varios amantes y otra era que hubiese estado casado… Pero después de que Magnus hubiese decidido dar ese importante paso en su vida y entregarle todo su pasado, Alec se había jurado a si mismo que aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudiera leer en ese cuaderno y no juzgaría a su novio, así que eso es lo que hizo y observó la foto en absoluto silencio. Aunque era muy antigua Magnus se veía exactamente igual: simplemente había cambiado su corte de pelo. Estaba acompañado de una hermosa chica asiática, por los rasgos dedujo que también sería de indonesia, era pequeñita y delgada, con una larga y lisa melena y una sonrisa preciosa y contagiosa. Tenía un rostro perfecto: parecía una muñeca.

-Era preciosa- fue lo único que pudo decir el cazador de sombras.

-Como tú Alexander, tú también eres precioso- se apresuró a contestarle el brujo acariciándole la mejilla.

Alec tan solo le sonrió y le devolvió la foto sin decir nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el brujo cogiéndole las manos.

-Sí, sí… es solo que…bueno… no sé que decir ante esto, demasiada información de golpe- señalando la sala entera con los brazos.

-Lo sé cariño. Quizá te lo he enseñado demasiado pronto, tendría que haber esperado un poco más. Hubiese sido mejor leer el cuaderno y luego venir aquí. Lo siento mucho mi ángel. No pretendía saturarte.-

-No, está bien, no pasa nada. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo- y se abrazó al brujo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Bane le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó dulcemente la cabeza mientras le iba recordando lo mucho que le amaba. Estuvieron así un buen rato.

* * *

Leer el cuaderno azul se había convertido en una de las mejores rutinas para la pareja: se acurrucaban en el sofá o la cama Alec leía un fragmento y Magnus le explicaba lo que había sucedido y como él lo había vivido. A diferencia de lo que ambos podían pensar al principio, esas lecturas los estaban uniendo todavía más. Alec, tal y como se había prometido a si mismo, jamás juzgó ninguno de esos pasajes ni le echó nada en cara a su novio, aceptaba las cosas tal y como habían pasado aunque si que tenía que reconocer que en ciertos momento sentía algo de celos, en especial con todo el tema de Batari. Más que celos se podría decir que era cierta preocupación: esa chica lo había significado todo para el brujo, incluso años después de morir el brujo seguía sintiendo que ella había sido el verdadero amor de su vida y que nadie jamás llenaría ese vacío. El brujo le comentó que se obsesionó tanto por intentar resucitarla que hubo una época de su vida que estuvo metido en temas de magia negra. Inevitablemente cada vez que hablaban de ella, que prácticamente era siempre que leían el cuaderno, la cara del nefilim cambiaba.

-Alexander, antes de leer el cuaderno, ya te comenté que ahora es a ti a quien amo y es contigo con quien quiero estar- le intentó tranquilizar el brujo una noche.

-Tan solo porque soy el que está aquí. Es decir ¿Si ella estuviera viva seguiríais casados?- Preguntó el nefilim

Bane suspiró.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos. Quizá si ella no hubiera muerto mi vida hubiera seguido un rumbo completamente diferente y nunca nos hubiésemos conocido-

-Entonces me alegro de que esté muerte- soltó Alec sinceramente, pero se arrepintió al instante de no haber pensado lo que decía al ver la expresión de dolor que hizo Magnus – Lo siento, lo siento mucho… no quería decir esto…. No me alegro de que esté muerta…. Pero si me alegro de que tú y yo estemos juntos… lo siento de verás… yo no quería decir… me he expresado mal- intentaba disculparse.

-Lo sé- le tranquilizó Bane aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó era triste.

Alec tardó unos cuantos meses en poder digerir todo aquello del matrimonio de su novio. No podía dejar de pensar en que hubiese pasado si esa tal Batari siguiese con vida y siempre que Magnus (que parecía tener el don de poder leerle la mente) le preguntaba si todo iba bien, Alec mentía y le aseguraba que sí. Alec jamás se atrevió a preguntarle si seguía echándola de menos o si había conseguido llenar el vació que la muerte de su esposa le dejó. Jamás se atrevió hacer semejantes preguntas porque literalmente le aterraba la respuesta: Magnus era la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero el tiempo, como todo en esta vida, acabó apaciguando esas ideas de la cabeza del nefilim incluso llegó a quitárselas. Un año y medio después de que el brujo le contase ese gran secreto, el cazador de demonios acabó por aceptarlo y dejar de preocuparse por algo que, a fin de cuentas, ya era agua pasada. Se amaban con locura y la relación no podía ir mejor. Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó aquel día

Continuará en siguiente capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Alec siempre había escuchado expresiones como:

"_Todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos_" o "_cuando menos te lo esperas la vida te sorprende_" pero hasta ese día jamás había entendido el significado real de esas frases.

Todavía no se sabe a ciencia cierta el motivo por el cual los territorios de las fuerzas oscuras estaban perdiendo energía pero así era ¿Y qué hicieron sus habitantes para remediarlo? Robar almas al cielo. El arcángel Azrael y sus tropas eran los encargados de guiar las almas de los difuntos hacia el Reino de Dios pero se dieron cuenta de que cada vez había menos almas y empezaron a investigar hasta dar con el origen del problema: los seres oscuros las estaban robando.

No fue tarea fácil combatir a esos peculiares ladrones ya que necesitaban aliados en el mundo de los vivos y ese fue el motivo por el que se pusieron en contacto a través de sueños con Clary Fray, y fue gracias a ella y a sus amigos junto con otros aliados que finalmente retomaron el control del hurto de almas.

Cuando aquella extraña guerra finalizó el Arcángel Azrael quiso recompensar a sus aliados.

-Vuestra ayuda ha sido imprescindible para ganar esta batalla, así que los Seres de Luz, como demostración de nuestro agradecimiento os vamos a obsequiar con el mayor de vuestros deseos, lo que más hayáis ansiado a lo largo de vuestra vida, sea lo que sea- la voz del Arcángel Azrael era dura pero tierna al mismo tiempo. – Acércate hija de los nefilim- se dirigió a Izzy.

La morena obedeció y se colocó en frente del hermoso Arcángel que la envolvió con sus grandes alas negras dejando alrededor de la chica una especie de aura brillante que la envolvía por completo separándola, de alguna manera, del mundo real. El cuerpo de Izzy convulsionó, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y perdió el conocimiento para recuperarlo segundos después pero la chica ya no parecía ella. Tenía el rostro completamente inexpresivo y su mirada perdida al infinito

-Izzy ¿Estás bien?- Preocupado Simon.

-No puede oírte- le comentó uno de los guerreros del ejército de Azrael, ahora está inmersa en un viaje hacia su corazón, hacia el centro de sus deseos y pensamientos-

Dentro de esa aura empezaron aparecer imágenes que todos podían ver. Lo primero que se vio fue la cara del pequeño Max sonriendo. Después empezaron a verse momentos que Izzy había vivido con su hermano pequeño y como la chica los vivió en su momento, hasta que llegó su muerte. Izzy revivió el asesinato de su hermanito otra vez: volvió a notar esa tristeza e impotencia en toda su plenitud y de repente se abrió como una especie de luz y de allí apareció Max Lightwood. Isabelle empezó a llorar como una desesperada y ambos hermanos se abrazaron sin ser conscientes de que todos les estaban mirando: era como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte. Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos en llorar: Alec y Jace también quisieron ir hacia Max pero una fuerza les sujetaba al suelo sin dejarles mover. Unos minutos después esa misteriosa aura que envolvía la chica se fundió y tanto ella como Max volvieron al mundo real. Fue allí cuando los cuatro hermanos se abrazaron.

Uno a uno todos los que habían colaborado con el ejercito del Arcángel Azrael fueron recibiendo su regalo. Finalmente llegó el turno de Alec.

-Tu pequeño hermano ya está entre nosotros- le comentó el Arcángel Azrael- así que vamos a ver que otra cosa te puedo ofrecer- envolviéndole con sus alas negras y haciendo aparecer esa milagrosa aura.

La primera imagen que apareció, como no, fue la cara de Magnus. El cazador de demonios revivió la rotura con el brujo y lo mal que lo había pasado, todos podían percibir su dolor, hasta que finalmente llegó esa ansiada reconciliación: lo que más había deseado Alec en toda su vida, su hermano pequeño aparte, fue volver con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Cuando el aura desapareció Alec corrió llorando a los brazos de Magnus, éste le abrazó y tranquilizó diciéndole que ya nunca más se iban a separar.

Pasaron un par de personas más por el "aura de los deseos" y el último fue Bane. La verdad es que su turno despertó gran expectación ¿Qué sería el mayor deseo de una persona que llevaba siglos viviendo? ¿Quizá volver a una época en concreto? Todos los allí presentes sentían gran curiosidad, el que más su novio Alexander.

Siguiendo el procedimiento habitual el brujo se dejó abrazar por las alas del Arcángel y allí llegó el principio del fin para Alec: lo que apareció fue el rostro de Batari, su antigua mujer. Todos quedaron de piedra al ver la boda entre ellos dos, el gran amor que se habían tenido durante años, la manera en como Magnus creía que la chica había sido el amor de su vida, incluso años después de que ella muriera. Como Bane había caído en una depresión tras su muerte, como se había metido en el mundo de la magia negra para intentar resucitarla, incluso había cometido un asesinato con tal de conseguir una determinada sangre para un ritual satánico (asesinato por cierto que jamás comentó a su actual novio aún cuando le había jurado que ya no había secretos entre ellos). Magnus volvió a revivir el dolor de la pérdida de su mujer, esa opresión en el pecho y estómago que no le dejaban ni respirar, ese indescriptible sentimiento de soledad y depresión y el deseo de que ella volviera junto a él. Y de repente su deseo se hizo realidad: a lo lejos, envuelta por una fuerte luz, se acercaba Batari tan hermosa como siempre. En un principio Bane pensó que era un sueño, que eso no podía ser real, pero cuando al fin la abrazó se dio cuenta de que realmente era ella: su difunta esposa. Se fundieron en un largo abrazo y se besaron con desesperación mientras ambos lloraban desconsoladamente. El brujo se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, estaba aterrado ante la idea de que si soltaba a la chica ésta volvería a desvanecerse para siempre. Estaban tan inmersos en uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de lo que si que se estaba desvaneciendo era esa aura mágica que les rodeaba. En un principio el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn abrazó todavía más fuerte a su mujer pensando que de nuevo la vida se la arrebataría y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que no sería así. Cuando el aura desapareció por completo y volvieron a la realidad, lo primero que vio el brujo fue la cara de estupefacción de Alec y ya no pudo ver nada más ya que Batari le besó de nuevo. Fue entonces, cuando está se separó de sus labios y vio la cara de dolor de su nefilim, cuando Magnus fue realmente consciente de la gravedad del problema: volvía a sentir lo mismo que sentía cuando se casó con ella pero al mismo tiempo amaba al joven Lightwood: estaba enamorado de los dos y lo peor de todo es que ambos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Magnus pudo ver como el arco de Alec se movía en las temblorosas manos del joven que generalmente tenía un pulso perfecto y en cuestión de segundos se vio sobrepasado por la situación: por una parte Alec se veía nervioso y Jace se lo quería llevar de allí, Batari también estaba muy asustada y desubicada y se estaba agarrando con fuerza a su brazo y los amigos de Alec empezaron a increparles y a mirarles mal tanto a él como a su esposa.

El pobre Magnus no sabía donde atender primero pero lo vio claro cuando Jace empezó a irse con su amado cazador de sombras.

-Alexander- le gritó- ¿Dónde vas?

-A casa- le contestó Jace visiblemente enfadado.

-¿A casa? Nuestro piso en Brooklyn, ese es su hogar- respondió Bane

-Vete a la mierda- le replicó Jace.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó completamente desubicada Batari

-Su novio- especificó de malas maneras Izzy – o por lo menos lo era hasta que llegaste tú.-

-¿Tienes novio? ¿Cuánto llevo muerta?- Su cara era un poema.

-El suficiente para que tu marido haya rehecho su vida- puntualizó Jace y de repente todos empezaron hablar con desprecio a la recién llegada del mundo de los muertos.

Por sorpresa de todos, Magnus se enfadó muchísimo y con voz y expresión autoritarias, que asustó a más de uno, ordenó a todo el mundo callar y que la dejaran en paz. El que parecía más asustado era Alec, que retrocedió unos pasos más. Al verle Bane cambio de inmediato su expresión y con un par de largas zancadas se acercó a él hablándole con dulzura.

-Alec no tienes porque irte, ven conmigo a casa, tú vives allí, tienes todas tus cosas. Yo no quiero que vayas a ninguna parte.-

-¿Y qué viviremos los tres juntos? A más ¿Qué más te da? ¿Para qué me necesitas allí? Ya la tienes a ella, vuelve a estar contigo. Es lo que siempre has deseado ¿No? Ahora os podréis casar con una gran ceremonia y hacer vuestro viaje de novios por todo el mundo como siempre has querido-

A Alec se le notaba muchísimo que en esos momentos era él quien desearía estar muerto y Bane notó como el corazón se le rompía al escuchar esas palabras. Y sin que Magnus pudiera ni hacer ni decir nada Alec y sus amigos se fueron.

Evidentemente Batari fue al piso de Bane y durante ese día tuvieron varias visitas de amigos de la pareja que querían dar la bienvenida a su resucitada amiga. Entre visita y visita Magnus, que estaba completamente destrozado y muy asustado porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, intentaba ponerse en contacto con Alec pero ni éste ni ninguno de sus amigos le respondía el teléfono, hasta que al final, tras cinco horas intentándolo logró hablar con Alec pero la cosa no fue como él esperaba. El nefilim le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello y que por favor le dejara en paz unos días, que necesitaba no verle ni saber nada de él. Esa noche Bane se fue a dormir con la sensación más rara del mundo: su herida más profunda del corazón, la muerte de su mujer, había sido sanada pero el hecho de poder perder a Alec se lo rompía de nuevo.

* * *

Habría pasado una semana desde que Batari volvió a la vida cuando la chica decidió ir hablar con Alec. En un principio ese chico rubio e impertinente que vivía con él no la quería dejar pasar pero finalmente Alec le dijo que la dejara entrar y el rubio obedeció sin rechistar. El nefilim la guió hasta la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó Alec

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó la bruja con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te ha mandado Magnus?-

-No… de hecho él no sabe que he venido, pero sí que estoy aquí por él-

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Preocupado

-No, no tranquilo…. Es solo que... te hecha muchísimo de menos… y está tan triste sin ti… Sé que te ha estado llamando y que habéis intercambiado esas escrituras por los aparatos esos que tenéis-

-Son WhatsApps-

-Lo que sea. Mira Alec iré directa al grano: Magnus es mi marido, el amor de mi vida pero soy consciente de que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta y que él ha tenido que rehacer su vida, así que aunque no me haga mucha gracia acepto que ahora estuviera en una relación contigo así que no me importa si seguís adelante con ella. De verdad, si es necesario lo podemos compartir. Podemos vivir los tres juntos y cuando envejezcas te podemos cuidar entre los dos. Años atrás yo era enfermera así que sé como cuidar de un anciano.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Por qué te enfadas?- Batari no lo estaba entendiendo –Magnus es mi marido y te estoy diciendo que no me importa tener una relación de tres. Tampoco es la ilusión de mi vida pero le amo y no quiero verle sufrir como lo está haciendo ahora. Espera tengo otra idea ¿Y si me aparto? Es decir ¿Cuánto tiempo viven ahora los mortales? ¿70 años? ¿A ti te quedan unos 50? Puedo irme y dejar que vosotros vivíais vuestra historia de amor y luego ya volveré a por él-

-¡Vete de aquí!- Los ojos de Alec ardían de furia

-¿Qué?- La pobre chica no estaba entendiendo nada

-¿A qué has venido? ¿A reírte de mí? ¿No has tenido suficiente con destrozarme la vida? ¿A caso crees que volveré con Magnus mientras tú das una vuelta por el mundo esperando que me muera?-

-Pero Alec…. no entiendo… tú también le amas ¿No quieres estar con él?-

-¿Qué si no quiero estar con él? Vete Batari. Fuera de mi vista antes de que me lo piense dos veces y te mate ¿Lo entiendes? Marcharte y jamás vuelvas acercarte a mí.-

-Alec…-

-¡Que te largues ya!- Le gritó el chico tan fuerte y furioso que hizo que la muchacha saliera despavorida del Instituto.

* * *

Cuando Batari entró en el piso de Bane aún le temblaban las piernas. Catarina y Magnus junto con otros dos amigos estaban sentados charlando en el salón cuando la vieron aparecer hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntaron preocupados

Batari les contó lo sucedido en la biblioteca del Instituto y Bane se hundió un poco más al recordar lo mucho que le había costado a su novio aceptar su mortalidad. Seguro que eso le había dolido a su pobre nefilim.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? Él jamás aceptaría algo así-

Magnus intentaba no demostrar lo furioso que estaba. Sabía que su mujer lo había hecho con su mejor intención. Ella nunca se había relacionado con mortales fuera del trabajo, así que no sabía como pensaban, pero seguro que esas palabras habían dolido a Alec. Batari no dejaba de llorar y de disculparse sintiéndose muy culpable por todo lo sucedido y Bane iba notando como su ira contenida se acumulaba en la palma de sus manos en forma de magia.

-Mortales, son unos desagradecidos- comentó uno de los otros dos amigos mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Batari – No le hagas caso cariño, tú has demostrado el gran corazón que tienes al intentar complacer a ese chico, y él ha demostrado lo egoísta y desagradecido que es tratándote de ese modo. Deberíamos ir allí y enseñarle que no se amenaza de muerte a la mujer del Gran Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.-

Catarina, que se sentía fatal por todo eso ya que ella adoraba a Alec, se dio cuenta de inmediato que su amigo estaba a punto de estallar y buscó una rápida excusa para llevárselo de allí.

-Magnus acompáñame a buscar la cena-

-¿Por qué tenéis que salir? Magnus la puede hacer aparecer con su magia- evidenciaron los otros tres. Pero los dos amigos ya habían salido por la puerta.

Una vez en la calle Magnus dejó salir de las palmas de sus manos un rayo de energía acompañado de un grito de rabia.

-Les mataré, te juro que si cualquiera de ellos le hace algo a Alec o le amenazan les mataré yo mismo-.

-Nadie hará nada, son unos miedicas. Hablan mucho pero a la hora de la verdad nada – escúchame agarrando la mano de su mejor amigo- Alec estará bien. Voy a ir ahora al Instituto hablar con él ¿Entendido?-

-Voy contigo-

-No cariño… será mejor que tú no vengas-.

-Pero es que le hecho tanto de menos Cat. necesito verle-

-Lo sé… pero ahora no es el momento. Él también lo está pasando muy mal, espera un poco a que se enfríe la situación. También es todo muy reciente para ti. Yo cuidaré de él-.

Los dos amigos se separaron: Bane hizo aparecer una cena, que por cierto no probó ya que tenía el estómago cerrado, y la azulada bruja se dirigió al Instituto.

Seguirá en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días después de que Batari hablase con Alec el teléfono de Bane sonó. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó esa inconfundible melodía: era la canción "Angels" de Robbie Williams que le avisaba de que Alec le estaba llamando. Con los nervios por querer descolgar el teléfono se le cayó de las manos quebrándose la pantalla, afortunadamente el aparato no se rompió y pudo atender a la llamada.

-¡Alexander!- Exclamó en una mezcla de nervios, ilusión y pena.

-Hola Magnus- la voz al otro lado sonaba triste –Cuando te vaya bien ¿Podríamos quedar?-

-Por supuesto ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá-

-¿En un par de horas? ¿Hacia las 17:00h?-

-Perfecto ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? Iré donde sea ¿Quieres venir a casa?-

-¿Te parece bien en el Prospect Park? En los bancos detrás del lago-

-Sí, sí. Allí estaré-

-Hasta luego- y colgó.

El brujo se quedó mirando su teléfono esperando ese "te amo" que el nefilim solía decirle a forma de despedida, un "te amo" que nunca llegó.

A las 15:30 el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ya estaba andando por las calles de la ciudad camino al parque. Sabía que aún quedaba una hora y media pero ya no podía esperar más: el piso se le caía encima, así que se sentó en ese banco donde habían quedado y se distrajo dando de comer a las palomas y dándole vueltas al motivo por el cual Alec quería verle ¿Habría cambiado de opinión y quería aceptar la propuesta de Batari?

A las 16:30 ya estaba mirando por todas partes impaciente por ver a su nefilim llegar. Al fin le vio. De un salto se levantó del banco para hacerle señales con el brazo, Alec le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Hola- saludó el joven Lightwood como si no tuviera energía.

-Alexander- y en un acto reflejo Bane no pudo evitar abrazarle y darle un dulce aunque rápido beso en los labios.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco. Magnus notó que el cazador de demonios había perdido peso. Se imaginó que, al igual que la primera vez que cortaron, Alec estaría encerrado llorando en su habitación sin comer ni dormir ni hablar con nadie.

Aunque el nefilim estaba visiblemente nervioso fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo…. Quería devolverte esto- y le alargó a Magnus la llave de su loft.

El subterráneo notó como si le clavaran una daga en el estómago. Ese gesto significaba lo que más había estado temiendo: Alec ponía fin a su relación.

-No,no,no,no,no… por favor Alec no… - casi susurró con un nudo en la garganta ¿Pero que más podía haber pasado? Era evidente que esa situación tenía que acabar petando por algún lado. –Te amo-.

-Lo sé… yo también te amo pero así es como debe ser-

-¿Por qué dices esto? Esta decisión es mía, no tuya.

-Porque es así Magnus: Batari es tu mujer, le prometiste amor eterno. Si ella hubiese estado viva desde el principio sabes tan bien como yo que nosotros nunca hubiésemos salido-

-No sabemos lo que hubiese pasado ¿Dices esto porque estás enfadado por lo que te dijo? Su intención no fue ofenderte, ella tan solo quería ayudar. Yo no sabía nada de todo eso, si me lo hubiera comentado no hubiese dejado que hablase contigo, pero ella solo se ha relacionado con seres inmortales así que piensa diferente.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, Catarina ya me lo explicó. También me dijo que tú hubieses querido venir pero que ella te aconsejó que no lo hicieras… es muy buena persona. En algo tienes razón Magnus: yo no soy como vosotros. Ese es uno de los motivos de mí decisión-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso nunca me ha importado y lo sabes. Sí, es verdad: no eres como nosotros, eres mucho mejor. Eres mejor que cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Huyamos de aquí.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú y yo solos, donde quieras, lejos de aquí y lejos de todos-.

Bane sabía que era una locura lo que le estaba pidiendo a Alec y que éste jamás aceptaría pero se hubiese agarrado a un hierro caliente con tal de no perderle así que se tiró de cabeza y le dijo que aceptara la proposición de Batari.

-Lo siento Magnus pero no pudo hacerlo, no quiero estar contigo sabiendo que Batari, tú verdadero amor, te está esperando… y tú a ella. Magnus ya la has perdido una vez y la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad: aprovéchala. Tú más bien que nadie sabes que en cualquier momento la vida puede cambiar y quien sabe ¿Y si la vuelves a perder? No pierdas el tiempo conmigo-.

-Me molesta mucho que digas esto ¿En serio crees que para mí eres una pérdida de tiempo?-

-Magnus, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón: como mucho viviré 60 años más y dejando esto a parte es ella a quien realmente amas, no a mí.-

-No, claro que no. Te amo con locura-

-Lo sé… pero a ella más, lo que pasa que ahora estás hecho un lío y no puedes verlo. Es normal, si ahora de repente aparecieran dos Magnus yo me volvería loco y no sabría a quién elegir pero realmente es mi presencia la que te confunde, así que voy hacerte un último regalo: te libero de mí-.

-Alexander…- quiso intervenir el brujo sin saber muy bien que iba a decir.

-No, espera, déjame terminar. Sé que tu elección es ella porque ha sido el mayor deseo de toda tú vida. Mi deseo fue volver contigo, pero ese no fue el tuyo: no deseaste volver conmigo o mi inmortalidad para que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre, deseaste que ella volviera junto a ti. Incluso aún jurándome que me decías toda la verdad sobre ti, me mentiste sobre los rituales satánicos que hiciste para recuperarla. No te estoy juzgando ni te reprocho que me mintieras, es solo para que veas lo que realmente significa ella para ti: cuando yo te propuse algún tipo de magia para hacerme inmortal te negaste en rotundo, en cambio lo hiciste para recuperarla a ella….-

-No, Alec, me negué porque con los años he descubierto lo peligroso que es hacer todo esto, y las consecuencias que acaba teniendo, no me negué porque pensase que tú no valías la pena.-

-No Magnus, hazme caso… Ahora cuando desaparezca de tu vida te darás cuenta que lo mío ha sido una relación más como todas las que has tenido… en un par de décadas ya ni te acordaras de mí. Sé que me amas eso no lo dudo, pero me amas como lo has hecho con todos los demás… nunca me amaras como a ella-.

Ambos habían empezado a llorar.

-No Alec, sé que a ti no te amo como a los demás… ¿Qué quiere decir que vas a desaparecer de mi vida? No puedes hacerme esto-.

-Esta vez no eliges tú Magnus, está vez soy yo quien quiere romper la relación. Por favor respeta mi decisión, a la larga verás que es lo mejor para los dos.-

-No, claro que no. Me niego en rotundo-.

-La última vez no me diste elección ¿Recuerdas? Te fuiste sin más… ¿A caso crees que para mí es fácil dejarte ir? Tú sí que eres el amor de mi vida… Si alguna vez me has amado confía en mí: es con ella con quien debes quedarte, recuerda: volver con ella es lo que más has deseado en toda tu larga vida-

Bane le iba a replicar cuando aparecieron Catarina y Batari que casualmente estaban paseando por el Parque. Al verles las dos amigas quisieron dar media vuelta pero los chicos ya las habían visto así que no pudieron hacerlo. Batari miraba con cierto temor a Alec.

-Sentimos molestar no sabíamos que estabais aquí, ya nos vamos.-

-No tranquila, él que se va soy yo… por cierto, siento mucho la forma en como te trate el otro día, fui un imbécil. Tú tan solo querías ayudar: perdóname-

-No pasa nada tranquilo. La culpa fue mía. Siento haberte ofendido.-

-Batari- Alec se dirigió a la bruja- le he comentado a Magnus que soy yo quien se retira. Vosotros dos tenéis una relación desde hace muchos años y estáis casados, no voy a entrometerme. Os deseo lo mejor-

-Muchísimas gracias Alec – y la chica se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarle a forma de agradecimiento. –Quiero que sepas que no me molesta si algún día queréis ir a tomar algo o a cenar-.

Después de soltarse de los brazos de Batari, Alec se puso enfrente del brujo y suspiró con fuerza, las dos chicas se alejaron unos pasos para dejarles a poco de intimidad.

-No sé como hacer esto – le sonrió el nefilim entre lágrimas- no sé como decirte adiós.-

-No lo hagas- suplicó el brujo- no te alejes de mí. Entiendo que hayas tomado esta decisión y lo respeto pero prométeme que volveré a verte. No quiero perderte, significas demasiado para mí. Quédate a mi lado.-

-Bueno… quizá en un tiempo podríamos quedar para ir a tomar un café o algo-

-Lo que sea para volver a verte- le respondió el brujo mientras atraía al joven hacía él y se abrazaban con desesperación.- Quiero que sepas que pase lo pase siempre estaré aquí para ti. Da igual, el día la hora o el año: el día que me necesites tan solo tienes que llamarme.-

-Espero haberte hecho tan feliz como tú a mí. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido y quiero que sepas que aún sabiendo el final de esta historia y con todo el dolor que estoy sufriendo ahora, volvería a estar contigo con los ojos cerrados-

Era tal el nudo que tenía Magnus en la garganta que por primera vez fue él quien no pudo hablar así que tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y se fundieron en un último beso, triste, apasionado y salado a causa de las lágrimas.

-Debería irme ya….- sollozaba Alec intentando esconderlo mirando al suelo.

-Te acompaño a casa- se ofreció de inmediato Catarina. Batari podía ser su amiga pero Alec también lo era y no pensaba dejarle solo ante tal situación: ella también le daría su apoyo.

El nefilim y la bruja empezaron a andar y antes de girar y perderse en una curva Alec se giró de nuevo hacia el matrimonio que estaba dejando atrás y le gritó a Batari.

-¡Prométeme que cuidarás de él y le hará el hombre más feliz del mundo!

-Lo juro- le respondió la chica.

El brujo tuvo que sentarse de nuevo a ese banco: finalmente la pena se apoderó de él.

* * *

Jamás en toda su vida una noche se le había hecho tan larga como aquella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a su Alec alejándose roto por el dolor, pero tenía la esperanza de que quizá el joven se lo pensaría y aceptaría la propuesta de irse lejos a vivir su historia de amor, por eso cuando el timbre sonó Magnus se levantó del sofá "¡Alec!" pensó dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe.

-Amor- Saludó pensando que era su cazador de sombras quien estaría al otro lado

-No, gracias. No eres mi tipo- Sarcástico Jace. Le acompañaba Clary.

Por un instante el brujo se asustó imaginándose lo peor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Dónde está?-.

-¿No te has enterado? El mismo cabrón ha dejado POR SEGUNDA VEZ a mi mejor amigo ¿Qué cómo está? Pues hecho una mierda-.

-Jace, no seas tan duro- le advirtió Clary en voz baja –Magnus no ha dejado a nadie y él también lo está pasando mal- El rubio ni la miró.

-Quizá no ha sido él quien haya dejado a Alec pero si ha sido por su culpa que de nuevo se haya roto la relación-.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde los tres evitaron mirarse los unos a los otros

-¿Dónde están sus cosas?- Preguntó Jace con tono autoritario.

-¿Sus cosas?- Eso fue como un cubo de agua fría para el brujo.

-Sí ¿A caso crees que te hemos venido a visitar? Alec nos manda a recoger sus cosas.

Una punzada de dolor congeló todo el cuerpo del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn: entonces era cierto, Alec se iba para siempre.

-No- tan solo pudo decir Magnus en un suspiro y encorvando el cuerpo de dolor.

Jace le ignoró completamente y se coló dentro del piso en busca de las pertenencias de su parabatai. Clary le siguió tímidamente acariciando el brazo del brujo al pasar por su lado.

Al llegar al dormitorio de matrimonio Jace encendió la luz sin miramientos despertando a Batari que dormía acurrucada a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se despertó asustada la bruja.

-Tranquila Bella durmiente- le contestó el rubio- en un minuto estaremos fuera y ya podrás disfrutar de tu amor eterno con éste- señalando a Bane que acababa de entrar completamente abatido a la habitación.

Las pertenencias de Alec realmente eran pocas: un poquito de ropa y armas. Magnus estuvo siguiendo a los dos cazadores de sombras como un perrito faldero mientras estos daban un tour por el piso buscando cosas de Alec. Al llegar a la puerta de salida Jace dio un rápido barrido por el salón para ver si veía algo más antes de irse. Magnus se sacó una brillante piedra azul que llevaba como colgante y se la alargó a Jace.

-Eso también- le dijo

-¿Estás de broma? Eso es tuyo no de él ¿Quieres darle un recuerdo tuyo para que lo conserve para siempre y jamás te olvide? Oh que tierno eres- burlándose- No pienso darle nada que venga de ti- con desprecio.

Mientras Jace miraba dentro de la bolsa de armas y hacia una especie de recuento Clary le cogió el colgante a Magnus y se lo puso en el bolsillo. Con una sonrisa le dijo "yo se lo haré llegar".

Jace abrió la puerta de malas maneras y ya tenía un pie fuera cuando Magnus les pidió un último favor.

-¿Le diréis que le echo de menos?- Con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No- le contestó el rubio como si el brujo acabase de preguntar la mayor estupidez del mundo.

-Sí- afirmó la pelirroja y se abrazó a Magnus intentando consolarle ¿Por qué Jace no podía ver que Bane también lo estaba pasando realmente mal?

Ambos se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo y Magnus se aferraba a ella con fuerza: sabía que eso era lo último que tendría relacionado con Alec. Sabía que cuando los dos jóvenes desaparecieran por esa puerta Alec desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

-Vámonos- ordenó Jace, pero Clary no podía despegarse de los fuertes brazos de Magnus.

-Clary- repitió el rubio con impaciencia obteniendo el mismo resultado -¡Clary!- Ordenó finalmente casi chillando y consiguiendo que aquellos dos dejaran de abrazarse.

Cuando Jace y Clary cerraron la puerta tras ellos el mundo se le cayó encima a Bane.

* * *

Los primeros días sin Alec fueron realmente duros para Magnus: mirase donde mirase todo le recordaba a su ex, pero su mujer y sus amigos hicieron todo lo posible para distraerle. Nunca le dejaban solo, tenían largas charlas con él y hacían un sinfín de actividades para tenerle distraído. Con el paso de los días los sentimientos de Magnus se fueron estabilizando también: ya no sentía esa terrible necesidad de estar con Batari y acabó asumiendo que quizá era cierto aquello que le estaba diciendo todo el mundo: si su mayor deseo fue resucitar a Batari era porque realmente era su verdadero amor así que se volcó de lleno en su matrimonio. Se desvivía por hacer feliz a su mujer y no le estaba resultando tarea fácil: el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn era quizá la persona más influyente y famosa del momento y ella quería estar a la altura de lo que significaba ser su mujer, así que empezó pidiéndole vestidos elegantes y caras joyas. Después empezó a pedirle que solucionase los problemas de sus amistades y acabó haciendo que Magnus usara la magia prácticamente para todo: Bane ya casi ni compraba con dinero.

El segundo viernes después de romper con el cazador de demonios Batari le propuso hacer algo diferente. Magnus le ofreció ir a un cine al aire libre donde los asientos eran una especie de columpios/sofás colgados de unos palos, un sitio precioso y muy romántico donde solía ir con Alec cuando ambos querían pasar una tranquila noche los dos juntos. A Batari, que en esos momentos estaba con otros amigos de la pareja, no le acabó de gustar ese plan así que entre todos convencieron a Magnus para montar una fiesta, y esa fue la primera de muchas otras que vendrían detrás. Aparte su mujer le convenció para que hiciera aparecer vestidos nuevos para todas sus amigas y para ella misma. Mientras invocaba tales ropas le vino a la memoria aquella noche, precisamente en aquel mismo cine, cuando fue con Alec y sus amigos a ver una película. Alec estaba sentado entre sus piernas apoyando la espalda en su pecho y dejando que las manos del brujo se apoyaran en su estómago. Una vez todos acomodados empezó la película y Jace le pidió que hiciera aparecer palomitas para todos pero rápidamente Alec se negó a que lo hiciera:

-¿Queréis parar de pedirle cosas?- Les regañó- ¿Os gustaría que cada vez que viniera Clary yo le pidiera que me dibujara algo o que me hiciera una runa? Cada vez que usa su magia gasta su propia energía, y no quiero que la malgaste complaciendo vuestros caprichos. No es vuestro mayordomo ni está aquí para serviros-

Y luego el nefilim le cogió de las manos e hizo que le abrazara por la cintura. Bane le apretó con fuerza y lo atrajo lo máximo que pudo hacia sí. Por unos momentos al brujo volvió a sentir el peso de Alec apoyado contra su pecho y el olor de sus cabellos recién lavados.

Y Magnus pasó de estar sentado tranquilamente viendo una película y despertar al día siguiente desnudo y abrazado a Alec, a estar en medio de una fiesta, completamente borracho y despertarse con una fuerte resaca.

Y así fueron pasando los días hasta cumplirse dos meses de todo lo sucedido. Esa mañana Magnus se despertó con los nervios cosquilleándole el estómago: hoy tenía una reunión en el Instituto de Nueva York y Alec estaría allí, y lo sabía porque el mismo chico se lo había dicho. Bane le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que iría a dicha reunión y por su propia sorpresa Alec le contestó diciéndole que había regresado de Idris y también estaría allí.

Continúa en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Los nervios de Magnus iban aumentando a medida que se acercaban al Instituto de Nueva York. Como ya era habitual no iba solo: le acompañaban su mujer y otros Grandes Brujos con sus respectivas parejas. Últimamente solo se relacionaba con ellos.

La reunión transcurrió con total normalidad aunque Magnus no le estaba prestando mucha atención: no dejaba de mirar de un lado para otro esperando ver a Alec, hasta que finalmente alguien comentó que un pelotón de cazadores de sombras había ido a batallar contra un pequeño grupo de demonios. Bane comprendió que su antiguo novio no estaba allí y ahora tan solo deseaba que la reunión se alargara lo suficiente como para seguir allí cuando vinieran de la caza.

Cuando Robert Lightwood les estaba enseñando algo sobre un terreno y la creación de un portal en los jardines del Instituto de Nueva York, llegó el tan deseado pelotón de caza. La primera en aparecer fue Izzy seguida de Clary. Parecía que las dos chicas viniesen de lugares completamente diferentes: la pequeña pelirroja iba sucia, despeinada y con algún que otro agujero en el pantalón. De lo contrario Isabelle se veía fantástica, ni un solo grano de arena en sus vestimentas. Bane se preguntó como debía hacerlo esa chica que pasase lo que pasase ni tan siquiera se despeinaba su larga melena. El corazón del brujo se disparó ante la impaciencia por ver aparecer a su ex. Se moría de ganas de volver a verle vestido con ese traje de combate negro que insinuaba su espectacular cuerpo y resaltaba esos impresionantes ojos azules que le volvían loco. Seguramente estaría sudado y despeinado y aún llevaría en las manos su arco dándole un toque agresivo y peligroso. Esa imagen del joven nefilim siempre había excitado muchísima al subterráneo pero la realidad no se asemejaba para nada a lo que Bane esperaba ver. Alec no iba en fundado en su traje de combate: vestía con unos tejanos viejos y una sudadera que dejaban ver lo mucho que había adelgazado. Tenía el rostro completamente demacrado y su mirada era triste, muy triste. Las únicas armas que llevaba en las manos eran las que estaba cogiendo de sus hermanos para limpiarlas. Alec había pasado de ser un gran guerrero a una especie de ayudante. Magnus se quedó helado.

-¡Alec!- Le saludó Catarina feliz por verle de nuevo. La azulada bruja fue corriendo a darle un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Ho..hola- saludó Alec al Gran Brujo.

-Hola- respondió éste al fin y se acercó a su ex.

Le saludó con un ligero abrazo. Al pasar la mano por la cintura de Alec Magnus pudo notar como se le marcaban todas las costillas. Debajo de esa sudadera ya no quedaba nada de ese escultural cuerpo que tanto le había atraído meses atrás. De cerca Alec se veía aún peor.

-Dios mío Alexander, debes comer y descansar- mirándole las marcadas ojeras negras que decoraban sus ojos –No haces muy buena cara.-

-Tú estás muy guapo, como siempre- y apartó tímidamente la mirada.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, no quería decir que no lo estuvieras-

El brujo se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que acababa de decir. Para él Alec siempre estaba precioso pero su aspecto realmente le preocupó. Se le veía muy frágil y triste, era normal que los nefilims no le dejarán luchar: en su estado seguro que no podría correr más de cinco minutos seguidos y a duras penas podría sujetar esas armas tan pesadas.

-Alec ¿Cómo estás?- Batari también quiso saludarle.

-Bien- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta noche montamos un gran fiesta ¿Te apetecería venir? Y vosotros también- se dirigió a Jace y al resto del grupo.-

Era evidente que todos querían ir per ninguno osaba decirlo porque no sabían si eso era lo correcto teniendo en cuenta el sufrimiento de Alec, así que nadie contestó.

-Id os lo pasareis bien- les aconsejó Alec a sus amigos.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Batari. –Te lo pasarás bien. Haremos un concurso de cocteles y os daré barra libre para todos-.

-Yo… a mí no me gustan mucho las fiestas… ni el alcohol-

-Podemos tomar algo nosotros no tienes porque estar en la fiesta- se ofreció rápidamente Magnus- Te puedo preparar un batido de frutas de esos que tanto te gustan. Dijimos que algún día podríamos ir a tomar un café y aún no lo hemos hecho ¿Qué te parece? O si te apetece más podemos ir a cenar ¿Te gustaría volver a ese restaurante en Italia?-

Por unos instantes un brillo de ilusión volvió aparecer en los ojos de Alec, y no solo en los de él: sus amigos también se emocionaron con esa preposición e intentaron convencerle para que aceptara la oferta recordándole lo mucho que le habían gustado esas pizzas. Magnus entendió enseguida lo mal que llegaba a estar Alec: si sus amigos, incluso Jace, después de como había terminado su relación le estaban animando para que fuera con él es porque el chico lo estaba pasando realmente mal y ellos querían que volviera a pasar un buen rato aunque esto significase ir a cenar con el enemigo.

-No sé… no sé que haré-

-No tienes porque decidir ahora- Magnus se iba animando ante la idea de que quizá esa noche tendría una cita con su Alec- no hace falta ni que me lo digas. Si te apetece tan solo ven a buscarme-.

* * *

Catarina había ido a infinidades de fiestas montadas por su amigo Magnus pero aún y así éste nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Cada fiesta tenía algo especial y esa en concreto era alucinante. La bruja estuvo buscando a su amigo pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y tuvo esa extraña intuición de que algo no iba bien, así que siguió buscando hasta que al final dio con él: estaba en la azotea de la discoteca.

Magnus estaba sentado en el suelo y a Catarina le dolió verle en semejante estado: estaba visiblemente ebrio, llevaba las ropas mal puestas y el pelo completamente despeinado. Había estado llorando así que tenía las mejillas manchadas de negras gotas de rímel y fumaba como si le fuera la vida en cada calada que le daba a su cigarrillo. La chica bruja se sentó junto a él.

-Magnus…. – le dijo con lástima- ¿Estás bien? Te estaba buscando…-

-Pues ya me has encontrado- su aliento tenía un fuerte hedor alcohol que echaba para atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te estás haciendo?-

-Es sábado noche y esto es una fiesta- mostrándole su baso vacío.

-Una gran fiesta por cierto. Te habrá costado un dineral organizar todo esto-

Magnus la miró fijamente sin contestar y Catarina le entendió rápidamente.

-No has pagado nada ¿Verdad?-

Bane le volvió a contestar sin tener que usar palabras, tan solo hizo aparecer una pequeña llama azul de la palma de su mano.

-Alec me mataría si lo supiera "_esto es robar_"- Magnus imitó la voz de su ex - "_no nos hace falta nada de todo esto. Usaremos lo que tengamos en casa_"- aunque se rió mientras repetía el sermón que el joven Lightwood solía darle su sonrisa era triste.

-No ha venido ¿Verdad?-

El brujo no contestó, tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues en parte tenía razón- le defendió Catarina- Él jamás te hubiese pedido semejante cosa. ¿Sabes qué? Alec te hacía mejor persona- le comentó su amiga mientras le sacaba el cigarro de la boca y se lo apagaba. – Antes, cuando te estaba buscando por la fiesta y no te encontraba, por un momento he pensado que estabas con él escondidos en alguna parte besándoos como solíais hacer siempre… cuando estabais juntos-.

-Querida, si estuviera con Alexander no estaríamos aquí: estaríamos en casa haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada. Teníamos sexo todos los viernes- recordaba el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn con nostalgia- y los sábados, y los domingos… de hecho creo que lo hacíamos a diario…y a veces incluso más de una vez al día… no te puedes ni imaginar lo que me excitaba ese chico: ese cuerpo de infarto, lo bien que besaba, sus caricias puro fuego y…- los ojos le brillaban con lujuria pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-Está bien. No quiero saber los detalles- le cortó rápidamente Catarina sabiendo que cuando estaba borracho Magnus solía hablar más de la cuenta.

-Lo he vuelto hacer – la voz se le cortó ahogando un sollozo – le he roto el corazón por segunda vez. Le he vuelto hacer daño a la mejor persona que jamás ha pisado la tierra. Le he vuelto a romper el corazón Cat, por segunda vez. Alec no se merece esto. Quizá lo mejor para él hubiese sido no conocerme nunca: lo único que he hecho es hacerle sufrir- y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas para llorar en silencio.

-Magnus… no puedes castigarte así: no es culpa tuya-.

-Tampoco de Alec y es él quien está pagando las consecuencias. Dime, si Batari es el amor de mi vida ¿Por qué echo tanto de menos a ese estúpido nefilim? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nada de esto está bien?-

-Porque quizá no lo está cariño… ¿Qué te hace pensar que Batari es el amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo has llegado a la conclusión que es con ella con quien debes estar?-

-Alec me lo dijo…él es muy sabio y maduro. Me hizo ver la realidad-.

-¿Sabio? Magnus llevas más de 5 siglos vivo ¿Qué te hace pensar que un jovencito sabe más que tú?-

-Porque Batari volvió del mundo de los muertos Catarina, era lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida. El mayor deseo de Alec fue que volviéramos a estar juntos pero ese no fue el mío: yo la resucité.-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea a ella a quien más has amado. Magnus, la muerte de Batari fue un golpe muy duro para ti: era una mala época para el mundo en general: guerras, epidemias, se estaban muriendo muchos de nuestros amigos. Os acababais de casar y tenías muchos planes de futuro, es normal que en ese momento te sintieras tan desesperado y solo. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la rotura de Alec, es decir, él no murió y estoy segura de que en el fondo de tu corazón sabías que tarde o temprano volverías con él. –La bruja suspiró- Por ejemplo: si yo estoy en un desierto y me estoy muriendo de sed lo que más voy a desear es un vaso de agua aunque realmente esta no sea mi bebida preferida ¿Entiendes?-

Magnus escondió la cabeza entre las manos con desesperación.

-Sé que estás hecho un lio y es lo más normal del mundo que te sientas así: estás en estado de shock y no puedes pensar con claridad así que te dejas llevar y aconsejar por la gente que te rodea, y dime ¿Con quién estás hablando? Tan solo con Batari y sus amigos. Y ahora yo te pregunto: cuando estabas con Alec ¿Cuántas veces te pidió que usaras tu magia para tonterías de su agrado? Unos zapatos de una tienda, un vestido para su amiga… ¿Quién fue al mismísimo infierno a plantarle cara a Asmodeus solo para salvarte? ¿Quién ha desafiado todo su mundo para estar contigo? ¿Quién ha renunciado a ti solo para que tú seas feliz aunque esto le esté rompiendo el alma en mil pedazos? Quizá no estoy dentro de tu corazón y no se a quien amas más pero sí sé quien de los dos te ama más a ti. Que carajos- subió el volumen de voz- claro que sé a quien amas más, tú mismo lo has dicho: nadie te excita como Alec. Jamás te había visto mirar a nadie como lo hacías con él, te tragaste tu orgullo y dejaste que un niñito de 19 años te estuviera mareando de mala manera: que si no quería hacer pública vuestra relación, que si estaba enamorado de su amigo, que si no os podíais hablar cuando había gente delante… y tú lo aguantaste todo solo por él ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es el hijo de quien intentó matarte años atrás. Cada beso, abrazo o caricia que os dabais… no tienes ni idea de todo el amor que transmitíais. Sé que es difícil lo que te pido pero intenta pensar con claridad, imagina por un momento que hubiese sido al revés, o sea que estás con Alec y es Batari quien te hubiera dejado ¿Estarías igual de mal? Claro que no. Te sabría mal por ella pero no estarías tan roto como lo estás ahora: los brazos de Alec serían tu sanación ¿Quién está curando tu corazón roto ahora?-

Magnus la escuchaba con mucha atención y parecía que la borrachera se le había ido de golpe. Estaba a punto de contestar a su amiga cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión que venía de la discoteca. Los dos amigos se miraron y fueron hacia allí de inmediato: estaban siendo atacados por demonios. La pista de baile era un caos y todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro. Los más valientes, hermanos de Alec incluidos, les plantaron cara. Magnus no entendía a que se debía ese ataque pero ahora no era momento de pensar el motivo sino en como se podía solucionar. Afortunadamente Jace había llamado al Instituto de Nueva York y no tardaron en llegar refuerzos. Bane iba disparando rayos de magia pero un demonio lo pilló desprevenido y cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo una flecha lo derribó: era Alec. Quizá el joven Lightwood en esos momentos no estaba capacitado para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero seguía siendo un increíble arquero, así que derribó a varios enemigos hasta que inevitablemente su carcaj quedó vacío.

Magnus escuchó como su mujer le gritaba pidiéndole ayuda ya que iba a ser atacada por un demonio pero al mismo tiempo otro estaba acechando a Alec que no tenía como defenderse. El brujo sabía que solo podía salvar a uno de los dos: si defendía a uno de ellos el otro moriría.

Alec quiso coger una flecha y dispararla al demonio que se le acercaba pero ya no le quedaba ninguna. A unos metros vio como Batari también estaba a punto de ser atacada y Magnus estaba allí en medio. Alec suspiró: su hora había llegado pero se alegró de poder ver a Magnus una última vez antes de morir. No se sentía con fuerzas para huir o intentar luchar así que cerró los ojos y esperó a ser derribado por ese demonio, tan solo le pidió a Raziel que fuera una muerte rápida. Un fuerte cuerpo chocó contra él tirándole al suelo pero no era ese demonio: era Magnus y acababa de matar a su enemigo atravesando su cabeza con un rayo de magia.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el brujo preocupado.

-Me has salvado- Alec no se lo podía creer – Me has salvado a mí-

-Sí-

-Me has elegido a mí- y empezaron a caerle lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sí Alec, te elijo a ti, siempre has sido tú- y Bane también se emocionó.

Ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse con desesperación y en medio de tanta pasión Bane notó como una afilada garra se le clavaba en el brazo. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio que dicha garra estaba atravesando el corazón de Alec. Aprovechando que estaban distraídos ese repugnante ser les atacó. Rápidamente mató a ese demonio y usó sus poderes para evitar que el corazón de Alec se parase, de hecho su magia era lo único que lo mantenía con vida: sabía que cuando dejase de subministrarla Alec moriría en el acto y el joven era muy consciente de ello.

-Déjalo ya, sabes tan bien como yo que ya no hay nada que hacer-

-Ssshhh- le dijo el brujo- no hables, no gastes fuerzas… todo saldrá bien- sus lágrimas caían encima de Alec.

-Magnus, Batari sigue viva he visto como la han salvado. Vuelve con ella –

-Te quiero a ti-

-Escúchame- Alec seguía con el mismo discurso- dile que has visto que la iban a salvar y por eso has venido a por mí. Ella te creerá. Te amo. Siempre te he amado y te seguiré amando allá donde vaya.-

-No, no te despidas. Voy a salvarte mi amor- Magnus notaba como sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear y no tardaría mucho en desmayarse. –No pienso volver con ella-

-Pero…- Bane no le dejó hablar

-No pienso volver con ella porque ahora sé que es posible. Escúchame bien, no sé lo que voy a tardar pero te prometo que encontraré la forma de hacerte inmortal y te resucitaré-

-¿Entonces eso es un hasta luego?-

-Volveremos a vernos. Aku cinta Kamu-

-Yo también te amo-

Y mientras se besaban por última vez Magnus acabó desmayandose y como consecuencia el corazón de Alec dejó de latir.

Fin


End file.
